The Debate
by waterrain
Summary: America and England debate about the Sherlock Holmes movies and books. About who is more like Sherlock Holmes, who knows more


**I do not own Hetalia.**

**I'm in a very very happy mood ^_^ Guess who watched Sherlock Holmes: A Game Of Shadows? I did and it was pretty awesome & epic (I watched it with my older sister). I watched it 12/16/2011 at 2:00PM (The previews lasted forever and a day. I timed it….Twenty minutes of Previews for other movies and stuff.) Have you peeps watched Sherlock Holmes: A Game Of Shadows yet? **

**The Debate**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>America was smiling brightly for last night he had watched Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows with Canada, England, and England's brothers. Of course America didn't mention to England 'Hey, Guess who else I invited to watch this awesome movie? Your brothers! Plus my brother, Canada.'<p>

When England saw his brothers at the movie theater sitting with America…He was not pleased and felt irritated for he had thought America invited only him not anyone else.

"Hey, Guess who watched the new Sherlock Holmes movie last night?" America asked cheerfully at the World Meeting that he had purposely scheduled on December 17. England groaned loudly while glaring at the smiling blond haired Nation and his arms were crossed.

"You had to invite my bloody brothers." England commented bitterly to him.

"Well, Duh they make up the United Kingdom and they shouldn't be left out of the awesomeness that is Sherlock Holmes." America stated firmly and he puffed out his cheeks. "Plus your brothers are cool and they don't complain about stuff to me."

"Poor Australia and Spain. They have to wait until January 5 2012 and stuff." America said calmly, he titled his head to the side, and thought for a moment. "Why are all of the other countries able to watch it in theaters December 25 2011? Are Australia and Spain on the naughty list or something?"

"No." Finland commented simply and he fixed his Santa hat. "They are not on the naughty list."

"Well, I guess Sherlock Holmes is not popular in Australia and Spain." America stated causally and shrugged his shoulders.

"It is England's fault. He hates me for some unknown reason. Maybe because I'm so happy and cheerful that he is jealous?" Spain said cheerfully and titled his head to the side. "That is why there is a wait. I know last year Australia's poisonous snake bit England on the as-"

"Shut up, Spain!" England yelled, his eyebrows twitching, and he can recall how he almost died because of Australia's pet snake.

"The dude that plays Sherlock is an American Actor. The dude that plays Watson is one of England's peeps. Sherlock Holmes older brother is one of England's peeps. The chick that plays Irene Adler is one of Canada's peeps. The chick that plays Mary is one of England's peeps. The person that plays the gypsy chick is one of Sweden's peeps." America commented calmly and he looked around the room silently noticing that almost everyone looked annoyed, but he really didn't care. "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?"

"You purposely scheduled a World Meeting the day after Sherlock Holmes." China stated flatly and he sighed heavily. "Only you, England, and England's brother have watched the movie. This meeting is pointless."

"I watched it too." Canada said softly, but his words were ignored.

"Come, Watson, come! The gameis afoot!" America called out cheerfully, he repeated it a couple of times, and circled around England waiting for a reply from him.

"Shut up, America. I'm not like Watson at all." England snapped at him and he held his head up high. "I'm more like Sherlock Holmes. You are too loud, happy, and ditzy to be Sherlock Holmes."

America started giggling, his arms clenching his stomach, and he looked at England with amused blue eyes.

",But in the movie it was played by an American Actor not an English Actor." America managed to say and England grabbed his arms.

"English Actors have acted as Sherlock Holmes in movies, You brat." England stated firmly and America grinned at him.

"Well, My actors do it better." America commented causally, he grinned widely, and England started yelling at him. America started laughing and England's cheeks were flushed with anger. To be honest America was just messing with England and he knew that England would have a big reaction from his words of 'My actors do it better'.

The other Nations sighed and decided to leave while England and America had their little disagreement. The disagreement of which one of them is more like Sherlock Holmes and if the American or English Actors portrayed Sherlock Holmes the best. They have no plans in getting involved and decided it to best to leave them.

"I think a Canadian should have a chance to act as Sherlock Holmes in a movie." Canada commented to England and America. His brother gave him a look, England did not seem to have hear his comment, and Canada sighed heavily to himself before leaving.

"It's a matter of professional integrity! No girl wants to marry a doctor who can't tell if a man's dead or not!" America commented loudly and his hands were on his hips. England rolled his eyes at him, shook his head, and picked a quote.

"You have the grand gift of silence, Watson; it makes you quite invaluable as a companion." England said with a bit of sarcasm, he gave America a smirk, and the blue eyed Nation rolled his blue eyes.

"England, I do not have the gift of silence." America stated flatly and the green eyed Nation snickered at him. "So, I can't be Watson for I do not have the so called grand gift of silence."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^<strong>


End file.
